Just Another Pretty Boy
by ZaneNassour
Summary: 16 year old student, Clary Fray, best friend of Isabelle Lightwood, hears about the new "gorgeous boy". She thinks he'll just be another pretty face. Oh, how wrong she was.
1. Guy-Talk

**Hello Everyone! So this is currently my second fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not really sure about how long it will go for, but I hope you like this first chapter! :) I know that it is quite short, but if you like it, please favourite and follow this story! Enjoy! [I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! ;)]**

"Clary I'm telling you, this wasn't just some pretty face! Everyone in the class was staring, open-mouthed, at this gorgeous blonde the second he walked in! I mean, seriously, with his perfect cheekbones and curly hair and eyelashes, to-die-for! Who wouldn't fall for him?"

"Um…perhaps, y'know, me?", I answered, bored by Isabelle's constant "guy-talk". At first I had found it amusing, but not anymore. Now I was actually slightly disgusted.

"Oh don't worry, you'll come 'round!", continued Izzy, saying the same thing she does every time she tries to get me a date.

It has been going on like this for years now, and still, I haven't ever dated anyone, and when I did, I wouldn't know what to do, or what to think.

All the guys that Izzy suggests are, forgive me for saying this, rather attractive, but they're all just toss-pots who care about no-one but themselves, and getting you into bed, and I will not be played like that.

I'm not like other girls, who would give anything for that opportunity. I would smack any guy who tried that with me, and he would be dumped in a heartbeat.

Sometimes, to shut Izzy up, I would agree to meet a guy or two, but each time, it doesn't work, however, that doesn't stop Izzy. She just doesn't get that I'm not like her when it comes to dating.

I don't need a new man-candy every week, unlike her. And its not that I don't agree with how Izzy lives, it's just that it's not for me. I just wish she would stop bugging me about it though.

It's a never-ending guy-talk, all the time! It's always just: "Ooh Clary you should check this guy out, he's really hot", and "Oh, this guy would increase your popularity by at least 20%", and I was actually really sick of it.

Not sick of Izzy though, I could never get sick of her. Tired, maybe, but not sick of her.

We had been best friend ever since year 6, when she slapped the girl who called me short right in the face, hard enough to leave a mark. Any girl who stands up for me, is instantly my friend, and so Izzy and I grew really close, and we weren't embarrassed to share anything with each other.

I mean, we kind of kept our love lives to ourselves, well, I did anyway. Izzy didn't like to talk about actual crushes and stuff, because believe it or not, most of the guys she sleeps with she isn't even into. Like at all. She mainly just dates guys for the popularity, which is kind of sad in my opinion, though I would never say such a thing to her.

Anyway, so a few minutes later, I sat in Izzy's car, listening to her talk about this "absolutely gorgeous" blonde dude. She said that I would be swooning over him at first sight, however, I knew better. I knew that this guy would probably just be like all the other ones that she's constantly talking about, and he would just bore me to death.

Oh, how wrong I was.

 **Well thats the first chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favourite, and review! :)**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**


	2. Orange-Haired-Clutz

**Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Its longer than the first, and I hope that it is satisfying! :) Any mistakes, please put in the review! Enjoy! :) Please review, follow and favourite this story if you enjoy it! [I screenshot every gmail I get regarding reviews, follows and favourites, I love getting reviews, and I love the idea that you all take some of your time to read the fan-fictions that I write] :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own some of the content or themes.**

When the car stopped quite abruptly, I nearly leaped out of my seat as another car drove by, narrowly avoiding Izzy's side mirror. After some curse-muttering, Izzy continued to drive. New York was rather foggy today, so I couldn't see much, except for towering buildings and blurry crowds of people. I allowed Izzy's "guy-talk" to lull me to sleep, and right as my eyelids started to droop, the car came to a stop and Izzy, after collecting her bag, opened her door and jumped out, carefully trying not to get mud on the hem of her blue-grey dress.

After some persuasion, I finally opened my door and started to get out, mumbling incoherent words even to my own ears. Unfortunately, I did not have the striking grace that Izzy did, and so my flats(not even heels!) slipped in a puddle and I went tumbling down.

I landed flat on my butt in a puddle of mirky brown water in a small ditch, my hair shrivelling up in curls. And then there it was. A light in the dark. All of a sudden, I felt a strong hand grip the front of my jacket and haul me up. As I stared, wide-eyed, open mouthed, a blonde beauty gave me an amused look and then, unexpectedly, bent over and started laughing hysterically, pointing from the puddle to my soaked dress and dirty hair, wheezing out things such as: "Puddle!", "Slipped!", "Fell on your butt!", "Absolutely soaked!", and "Wish I had recorded that!".

If anything could have broken me out of my daze, it was that. Without thinking, I ran forward and struck my hand across his face. I pulled my hand back, looking smugly at him as he stared, shocked. Then the pain hit. I felt a shock wave pass up my arm from where I had slapped him. I swore, shaking my hand in a kind of fit. The blonde went back to his hysterical laughing as I violently shook my hand up and down.

When the pain subsided, I looked up to find that it was no longer the blonde looking at me, but the familiar face of Isabelle Lightwood. "Ok, so I leave you for literally 30 seconds and come back to find you soaking wet, shaking you arm like some crazy woman!", she said, half-serious, half-amused.

"Speaking of which, where the hell were you? Some blonde had to help me up because I was abandoned by my best friend! Not to mention the fact that I slapped him across the face, and hard at that, and now I've embarrassed myself in front of what has got to be the hottest guy in school! Probably the most popular too!", I accused her.

She just shrugged, shaking her head slightly. "I had some business to attend to", she said simply, though her cheeks reddened a considerable amount. _Wait, did Isabelle Lightwood just blush! No way! I have never seen Izzy blush, I'm telling you, never!_

 _Well she was spending an awful amount of time with that nerd Simon Lewis. Perhaps she had developed a crush on him, though I couldn't even imagine why. Then again, we all had different tastes._ "Oh, hey guys!", said a familiar voice.

 _Speak of the devil._ "Oh, hey Simon!", said Izzy happily, and she blushed, AGAIN! _Wow! This is a side of Izzy unknown to me!_ You may be wondering why I didn't like Simon Lewis?

Well, the answer to that is this. In third grade, we used to be, like, best friends, but then there was this really cute guy in my class, Raphael Santiago, and I asked Simon to find out if he liked me. But then, when Raph said yes, Simon got all protective and told him never to talk to me again!

That's not even the worst part. The reason Simon did that is because he was acting on the spot, because he didn't think that Raphael would say yes!

I mean, now I new that it was all because Simon had a crush on me, but still, what kind of 9 year old writes a note in his best friends handwriting, addressed to the guy your best friend liked, telling him that she never wanted to see him again!

And what kind of 9 year old went back to his best friend, and told her that Raphael said that she was short as a midget and ugly as a troll! However, nowadays, Simon seemed a bit TOO cheerful around even the people he hated. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the gorgeous blonde sitting on the bench next to me, until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the orange-haired-clutz! _Wow, this guy truly new the recipe for "1 kick in the shin". Step 1: Point out obvious annoying truths!_ Well, this was going to be a long lunch.

 **Did you enjoy that? :) I hope you did! If so, please review, or if you feel that I need to change anything[perhaps any grammar mistakes] or if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I would love to hear it/read it!**

 **I know that the whole Clary-Simon relationship is completely different to the book content, but I was hoping to make it different! :) Thank You to all my readers! :) I will update as soon as I can! :)**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	3. A Tad-Bit-Blushy-Long-Lunch

**Chapter 3! I hope you will find it interesting, and satisfying! :) Please favourite and follow if you enjoy it! Please review if you enjoyed it, believe I could have done better, noticed any grammar mistakes, or if you just have any suggestions, which I will be quite open to! Enjoy! :)**

Well I was correct, this lunch felt as if it lasted longer than normal. Perhaps that was because the bell was cancelled, and Jace and I, without even noticing, were the only ones left.

Everyone else had gone to class. How did I not notice?

Maybe because I was too busy ogling at his near-perfect face! Notice how I said near-perfect?

Well that's because he has a small chip in one of his teeth, yet somehow it made him look even more devastatingly handsome! Why was life so unfair?!

I mean, here I am, wishing I had the eyelashes of this gorgeous work of art, sculpted from an angel, who gave Jace Herondale his heavenly face!

Unfortunately for me, he happened to turn his head toward me, catching me staring at him. I internally panicked, praying that my face did not show my utter embarrassment, however, I don't think my prayers were heard, for his surprised expression soon turned to one of amusement.

"See anything you like?", he asked with a smirk.

I wish I could say that I didn't blush furiously, like in books that I've read, however, that would be lying. I quickly hid my face from view, but not before he saw my tomato face. _Well, here it comes. Time for him to point and laugh, regardless of how rude it would be._

I can honestly say that I was stunned, and surprised, for his face turned its own shade of dark red. My surprise must have been written on my face, because Jace then muttered something about the toilet, before dashing off quickly.

That was when the bell finally decided to ring, and I, looking around, noticed that the eating area was completely deserted, and there was now a stream of students pouring out of classrooms.

Quickly catching on, I got up and ran through the corridors, until I passed the archway and took my usual seat while waiting for the bus to come. Izzy joined me a solid 3 minutes later. "Where were you the last 2 periods?", she asked fake-angrily.

I gave her a confused look. "Well, me and Jace sort of didn't hear the bell so we kind of just sat there for a while", I said honestly, then silently cursed as I realised what I had just said. "YOU WERE WITH JACE!", she exclaimed. "OH MY GOD! DID HE ASK YOU OUT! OH HE DID DIDN'T HE? OH, DID YOU SAY YES? I REALLY HOPE YOU DID CAUSE I WOULD HAVE! AND THERE YOU WERE THIS MORNING, ALL LIKE 'OH JACE IS PROBABLY REALLY UGLY' WELL LOOK AT YOU NOW! OH WOW, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA MAKE SUCH A GREAT COUPLE! OOH I'LL BE BACK, I GOTTA GO TELL MAUREEN AND TESSA!", she hurried on, nearly out of breath when she finished. Before I could hold her back and tell her that Jace wasn't my boyfriend and that nothing even happened, she was gone, already off to tell everyone.

 _Well, this was going to be a nasty rumour. Someone would probably say that they saw me and Jace at the park or something, and then someone will say that they heard that I was pregnant. And then someone will branch off that rumour, saying that they heard that the baby wasn't Jace's and that I was drunk and didn't even remember it._

 _Then someone will probably go even further and say that I gave birth to a demon child or something, and then someone will probably say that my baby was actually my evil half-demon brother from the past._

 _Because, that was just how Idris high worked. That was the social system._

 _I just hoped that in my case, the rumour wouldn't be juicy enough and it would die. However, knowing my luck, I knew that the opposite was in store for me._

 **Ok! I hope that was long enough! To extend the story, I'm not just going to instantly make Jace and Clary get together, so be patient. It will happen eventually! If you have any ideas or recommendations, please put them in the review. On top of that, PLEASE DO REVIEW. I really love hearing that you all think and hearing your ideas so please review! :)**

 **I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible[A day, maybe even tonight, two days, or even maybe a week from now, depending on my schoolwork and level of laziness!]**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	4. The Proposition

**Chapter 4! I hope its enjoyable and satisfying! :) Please Follow, Favourite, and review if you enjoy the story. Please Enjoy! :) I'll update as soon as I can! :)**

Ok, important life lesson. Knowing something is going to happen, and then actually experiencing it are two very different things. Though I had expected nothing else, it was still very strange to hear the gossip as I walked past people simply to grab my books out of my locker.

I was used to all the gossiping, however I was most certainly not used to it being about me!

What surprised me even more, was the constant appearance of Jace Herondale. The night before, I had thought that I could predict exactly what the Golden Boy would think when he heard all the rumours, and most-likely the non-stop calls.

I predicted that he would think that I had started the rumour in a desperate attempt for popularity, and that he would tell people it wasn't true, and would then treat me like I was invisible and had never existed. To my complete, utter surprise, he started hanging around me a lot today, shooting me flirtatious glances and smiles.

I decided that he was making fun of me, and so I ignored him. That was until he pulled me roughly to the side and slammed me, none-too gently, into the brick alleyway near the storage rooms after the bell rang.

When the I went to scream, he quickly covered his hand over my mouth, and then his expression of seriousness went into a look of amusement and something else.

 _Was Jace Herondale pleading_?! "Ok, if I move my hand now, are you going to scream?", he asked.

I thought for a moment, then I shook my head slightly. He release his hand, and I immediately started pounding him with questions.

"What was that for?", "Why are you even here?", "Aren't you supposed to be mad?", "Before I get injured, can I explain?", and "Who the hell does this, slamming girls into walls, like some mad book character?".

I got no reply, only a amused gleam in his eyes, and "So…you wanna be my girlfriend?", he asked, as simply as if he were asking someone their favourite colour.

"Whey-huh!", was the incomprehensible noise that left my mouth. That was when his lips twisted up into the most wonderful thing I had ever seen.

A smile. Not just a smirk, but a real, proper smile of amusement. I stood there gaping at him in wonder, suddenly very conscious of his close proximity.

All of a sudden his lips looked quite appetising and I wondered what they would taste like.

"If you could have seen you're face!", he laughed out. "I'm simply requesting that you and me pretend to go along with this, until I drop you, then you can go live your life normally again", he explained.

"Um…Nuh-Uh", I said, waving my index finger in a dramatic gesture.

I expected him to be at least a little bit surprised, though if he was he made no sign of it, as he told me calmly, "And what happens when the school finds out that you made up a rumour for your own popularity?".

 _Damn it! I felt like a cornered animal._

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose I better change my mind. What do I have to do? No kissing, only pecks on the lips or cheek!", I told him sternly.

"Well, to start, how about I pick you up from your house tomorrow morning and drive you to school? We can talk in the car", he said decisively.

"I can walk to school you don't have t-", I began was was cut off by the golden boy.

"No, really, it would be my pleasure. So I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow?", he asked. It wasn't really a question, more of an order.

"Don't be late", was all I said.

"Thats what I thought", he said as I turned the corner and ran to catch up with Isabelle.

 _I needed to avoid questions from Izzy until me and Jace had sorted things out._

 _Oh, what was I getting myself into?_

 **Well, that was Chapter 4! By the way, I noticed the other day that in the first chapter, the POV is really weird, so sorry for that. I hope you will follow, favourite, and review to give me any feedback, or just to commend me for anything! I really like reading reviews and getting notifications when people follow, so please do, I would greatly appreciate it! :) Until next time,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	5. Ruined Morning, Good Afternoon

**Chapter 5! Ok, so this chapter is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you like it! I hope you enjoy it immensely! :) Please favourite, follow and review if you enjoy it! :)**

As Izzy turned toward me, her eyes widened quite a bit, as she looked past me at Jace, who was staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. "So…you and Jace, in a brick alleyway…oh, and I think your hair is slightly out of place", she said suggestively, and I almost gagged.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yeah so…Uh, wanna go to Taki's?", I asked, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, Izzy seemed hungry, for the moment I mentioned the word 'Taki's', she seemed to buzz with enthusiasm, a smile lighting up her face. "Ooh, yes! Taki's sounds divine, I haven't eaten all day!", she exclaimed.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

When we arrived at Taki's, I was greeted at the door by none other than the golden boy himself. Only after he gave me a kiss on the cheek and a look in the eye, did I remember that he was now my "boyfriend".

Jace grabbed my hand, leading me over to a table with all the popular kids. It turns out me and Jace Herondale were now the new Hollywood stars of Idris High. "So…", says Jordan Kyle.

Thats when I realised that me and Jace hadn't gotten a chance to make up a story of how we met, where we met, when we met, and all other details of our "relationship", and I didn't really wan to tell everyone that we met when I fell flat on my butt in a puddle in a ditch, because of my clumsiness.

"So, where did you guys meet?", asked Maia, Jordan's girlfriend. Before I could panic and make up some stupid lie, Jace answered. "Clary here had gotten into some trouble with a gang in a bar when I, being the charming, saving soul that I am, intervened and beat the crap out of those jerks", Jace boasted.

Of course our story of meeting would shine the spotlight on him being some sort of hero. "Thats when Clary here, took a liking to me, isn't that right dear?", he continued innocently.

I swallowed hard and tried to fight back the scowl that was trying to reach its way onto my face. "Oh, thats right honey", I said convincingly, and he smirked at me.

 _Two can play at this game._

"Yeah, and then-", he continued, but I cut him off. "Oh yeah. Thats when Jacey Wacey-", I looked at him with a convincing adoration before continuing. "-Got on his knees and all, and asked me to be his girlfriend. And of course I said yes!", I squealed the end part purposefully, watching as Jace's smirk turned into a scowl.

As everyones attention turned to Jace, his expression changed into a challenging one.

Thats when Jace got up from the high-backed leather chair he was sitting at, and strode purposefully over to me. _He was sitting dangerously close_ , I thought suddenly.

That's when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel everyones eyes on us, and Jace seemed to move his lips in a message: _Play along, or you'll be sorry._

And so I obliged. I tried to pretend that it was not Jace I was kissing, but the poor Raphael Santiago, and though I no longer liked Raph, I did still feel as though he owed me that one kiss, and that I owed him it as well.

And so I lost myself in the feel of having another persons lips on mine, their hand in my hair, kissing gently, yet purposefully.

I don't even remember how long we both stood there, kissing gently, and even when other people averted their eyes away, we continued, blind to our surroundings, focusing only on each other.

Then his hand started to reach up under my shirt, and I abruptly stopped. Even though it was hard to admit, I probably wouldn't have stopped him, if it weren't that his actions were so obviously only for show, and he hadn't shown any care, and I would not let myself be treated that way.

I turned and walked away from him. He just stared after me, looking mildly surprised and stunned.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

The rest of the afternoon, I pointedly ignored him. That was, until he decided to message me.

 _How did he even get my email_ , I thought exasperatedly, though I knew that if I asked he would probably answer with something similar to "I have my ways", which would leave me confused and would not benefit me in the slightest.

 _Jace: Hey, so we didn't get to discuss our relationship earlier, and that is crucial, so meet me at Java Jones._

No "please", or "sorry" just "meet me at Java Jones". I also noticed that there weren't any emojis or ":)"'s, which I usually wrote with, that would tell me his feeling. Shyness? Anger? Annoyance?

I guess I couldn't even try to figure out Jace Herondale.

I sighed in defeat and pulled my sneakers on. I gave my hair a quick brush, "makeup-ed" my baggy eyes, locked the door behind me, and set off on the 10 minute walk to Java Jones.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

On the way there I bumped (Literally) into Simon Lewis—Ex-Best Friend.

When I say that I literally bumped into him, I mean that, me, being the klutz that I am, wasn't watching where I was going, and so when I bumped his shoulder, he dropped his boiling hot coffee all over my shirt front.

That was when I screamed like a little girl and started spasming uncontrollably, just waiting out the immense pain.

When the flames stopped dancing rapidly through my entire body, I just sat on the floor for several seconds, ignoring Simon's panicked and piteous voice.

Oh my. Now he probably thinks I'm some small, fragile girl that needs all the worlds pity.

After waving away his outstretched hand, I managed to stand, adjusting the uncomfortable soaking wet top that I was wearing.

The rest of the walk consisted of me and Simons conversation, you know the one where you haven't seen someone in a while and then you ask them about what's happened in their life since, and what they've been doing recently, and then it all turns into a reminiscence time, where you both recall the best memories of your childhood together, and laugh over all the embarrassing things you've done.

By the time we arrived at Java Jones, I was in a significantly better mood than before, and my grudge against Simon was momentarily forgotten, because, it may surprise you, but ever since the end of year 3, we haven't really had a proper conversation.

Jace didn't appear to be here, so me and Simon each ordered a coffee, and we sat dow on the familiar, comfortable leather chairs, and continued our conversation.

This afternoon turned out to be my favourite in a long time, sitting with Simon at our oId spot, talking about everything from how we liked our crusts cut off our sandwiches, to how Simon's old cat Yossarion, had died a few months ago, even to me and Jace's relationship, which I panicked slightly, though he didn't seem to want to know any details.

Of course, Goldilocks had to come in and spoil all the fun, appearing suddenly behind me, yelling exasperatedly, "There you are", as he slid in next to me. "I've been waiting outside for ages, and it turns out you were already inside!", he laughed, but then seemed to notice Simon for the first time.

Simon took that as a sign to leave and, after waving a quick goodbye to me, hurried out the door, his coffee cup still half-full.

Jace smiled at me after Simon left, a small dimple appearing in his right cheek.

"So", he said. "How should we begin?".

 **Well, there's Chapter 5! I hope it was satisfying! Did you enjoy the bit of Clace[even though it was only for show], and the Clary and Simon catch-up! I just felt that Simon and needed to sort things out and gain each other trust again! Please let me know your opinion by reviewing, I love reading reviews, it makes me feel that what I'm writing is actually being read by people, and I screenshot every gmail I get from ! :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**


	6. A Perfectly Good Moment-Spoiled

**Chapter 6! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I was debating whether or not to continue the story, but eventually, I decided to [obviously ;) ]. I hope you like this newest chapter, please follow, favourite, and review to share your thoughts and to give any suggestions! Enjoy! :)**

"-erstanding of me, you'd know that I hate skipping class!", I continued to Jace, who wasn't even considering my opinion. When he didn't respond, I sighed, and said, "Humph, fine!".

At that, he gave me a smile that basically said: _Thats right._

We were still sitting at one of the tables of Java Jones, and we had been seeking for about 10 minutes, Jace ordering a coffee about halfway through.

So far, we decided on this:

-We met at that bar where he proclaimed about "saving" me from the gang[Already established, but oh well].

-We've been sneaking out of school to see each other for the past 3 months[Jace and I decided that this would attract all sorts of attention].

-We met early in January[at that bar, duh]

-Jace has restricted from telling me about his countless ex's[This would add to the drama].

And, yep, not much, but thats what we had so far. I leaned back in my chair, right as he leaned forward.

Before I could question, he moved his hands to my hair and, one by one, started pulling out the pins that held my hair in a stylised bun.

Jace moved agonisingly slow, as our eyes locked and this because the most amazing, spectacular moment in all of history, and probably in all of the future, as lovely, gentle golden eyes met curious emerald green ones.

I felt the sarcastic, amused mask dissapear, and could almost see Jace's "walls" come crumbling down.

Our gazes held, as each pin fell lightly to the floor, and I sub-consciously started to lean forward ever-so-slightly, and I noticed that he did too.

Our faces were only centimetres apart.

Only millimetres apart now, and I could see every curve and line of his full, pink lips.

My own lips parted, and I went to close the distance between us, my eyelids fluttering closed, just as the last bobby pin hit the floor…and my fiery hair came tumbling down my back and face, creating a veil between us, and the moment was ruined, both of us regaining our composition.

Thankfully, my hair covered my face, which felt red hot from the furious blush that had quickly spread.

Jace turned to the side, so I couldn't read his expression.

It was clear: Our little "moment", or whatever it was, was over.

I muttered something about going home or something, which sounded fake even to my own ears, and headed off to Simon's house.

The whole way there, I thought about what had happened between Jace and I. I didn't know what to make of it. Did I like him? Like, even as a friend? Just an hour ago, I was thinking about ways to strangle him, and now I was thinking about how his lips would taste.

Yuck, I was becoming just like Isabelle, always fantasising about boys, and being so self-conscious about what their every word meant.

I had allowed myself to…perhaps, accept this boy, and all it would cause me would probably be pain. Lots of pain. he would dump me like all his other Ex's. _Wait, did I just think of me and Jace Herondale in an_ actual _relationship?!_

That's when I accepted a very confusing, surprising fact.

 _I'm in love with Jace Herondale_ , I thought, as Simon's door opened wide onto a half-naked Simon, lipstick marks all over his face, and on Isabelle, her hair a mess, completely out of place, her lipstick smeared, fixing her dress, which was half-hanging off of her shoulder.

"Well", I quipped nervously, and embarrassed to have caught them like this.

"This is awkward", Isabelle finished for me.

 **Well, that was Chapter 6! I've got two endings planned out for this story, and I think I might post both, and let you readers decide which one to choose as the fate of our precious Clary Fray. I hope that you will check out my other fan-fictions, and I hope that you will follow, favourite and review this one if you are enjoying it!**

 **My deepest regards,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	7. Some Cutsie Flirtation

**Chapter 7! I hope that you will enjoy this latest chapter, and that you will follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy Immensely, the cutsie stuff between Clary and Jace.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

For the past two nights, I had stayed at Simon's house. My house had a gas leak, and Izzy was on a 4-day holiday in Paris, so I didn't have much of a choice, and I sure as hell didn't have the courage to ask to stay with Jace.

I woke when the door creaked open. Simon, seeing me awake, smiled, and entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Good Morning sleepyhead", he said, smirking at me.

I smiled in response, stretching my arms. For a week, I had pretended everything was normal between Jace and I, and it was surprisingly easy.

I didn't have to pretend to be annoyed at his stupid smirks, and teases.

He had this way of making you feel small, and even I found it hard to resist moving away as he moved closer.

I couldn't tell if he even liked me, at all. Jace Herondale just never showed any feeling, it was all hidden behind a mask of pretence.

"There's someone her t-", Simon started saying, but then laughed when he saw that I had fallen off the bed, in a tangled mess of clothes and sheets.

That's when Jace walked into the room. When he saw me his look of annoyance turned into one of surprise and humour. Thats when it happened. _He Laughed!_

Not some smirk, smile, or sarcastic comment. A real, actual sound of happiness, and music to my ears. I just stared at him in adoring surprise. He caught me looking at him, so I quickly glanced away. I then remembered where I was, and sat up so quickly that I bumped into Jace, and the both of us came tumbling to the ground again.

I lay flat against Jace, who was below me. I resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him, that's how adorably confused he looked. _Wait, did I just call Jace adorable, not Handsome, or gorgeous, but_ adorable _? Wow, I never thought that would happen._

Then we both realised that we were laying on top of each other, at a very awkward angle, I might add. His face was practically _in_ my…You know what's. Not that I didn't enjoy this at all, but I lifted myself up on my elbows, and sat up.

Jace's head was now in my lap. Simon had left a while ago, and Jace just looked at me, not saying a word. He looked at me as though I were some new star in the sky, a beautiful thing that he could admire, and notice every time he looked up.

I was about to say something, when I heard his faint whimpers. He looked so peaceful, and I knew that he had fallen asleep. I wasn't to any degree uncomfortable, so I moved us closer to the wall, gently making sure that I didn't wake Jace, so that I could lean against the wall, one hand gently caressing his face, the other playing softly with his hair.

We both just sat there, at peace, fully relaxed, until I dozed off as well.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

I woke up in my bed, or Simon's guest room bed, at least. Jace was gone, and I could only assume he had woken up, and moved me to a more comfortable place.

Just the thought of Jace holding me made me slightly dizzy with giddiness. When I looked on the bedside table, I found a cup of coffee, still warm, and a note.

 _The cheeky bugger left a note_ , I thought happily.

I reached over and grabbed it. I carefully unfolded it, and read:

" _Sorry for drooling on your skirt._

 _I hope this coffee and note make up for it. Yes, I do drool in my sleep sometimes, go ahead and make fun of me for it, but there was a river of drool flowing from your mouth. Not to sound creepy or anything, but I know cause I watched you sleep, but not in a creepy way. You just looked so innocent and it was intriguing to watch you, sitting there, looking so peaceful, all the worry out of you, a small smile on your face. Anyway, please enjoy the coffee, and there's French toast in the kitchen, just put in the microwave for 30 seconds. Anyway, Enjoy immensely, my generous gifts! ;)_

 _-Jace (who else would be this chivalrous) ;)"_

I smiled to myself, a laugh escaping my mouth. _Oh, Jace_ , I thought. He was so darn cute.

I folded the note back into its perfect neatness. Oh, did I mention, Jace is a complete clean freak. The one time I went to his house, I couldn't spot a speck of dirt or dust, and looking around my room, I saw that he had tidied everything up, sorted through all my drawers, and had taken all my dirty washing, and had probably washed all of it, folded it up, and place it in my chest of drawers which I had basically never used. All of my clothes could be found on the floor, but not anymore.

A sudden thought occurred to me. Jace had sorted through all of my clothes, and had gone through everything, no matter how personal, in my room.

I blushed, turning around to turn on the radio. I listened to Adele songs, singing my heart out, while enjoying the coffee and French toast.

All in all, I was in an amazing mood this morning all thanks to the amazing Golden Boy, who knew how to both make someone's day, and ruin someone's day.

Today it had been the first though, and I couldn't stop myself from sending a message to him, and a flirtatious one at that, well, a little flirtatious at least.

 _"You drooled on my skirt eh? And you thought I would mind, that's an achievement for me ;)_

 _I knew you'd be drooling over me the first time I saw you. You said that I drool in my sleep as well, well you should try not to drool while looking at a major hottie, whose head is in your lap, and is sleeping so peacefully, clinging onto you like you're the only thing keeping him alive._

 _By the way, I thought I felt the eyes of an angel on me while I slept. Also, I did enjoy you're coffee and French toast, and you should have seen me singing to Adele. You would've made fun of me right there had you witnessed it._

 _See you later! :)_

 _-Clary ;)"_

His reply came about five minutes later, a video of me singing Adele crazily loud. I blushed when I realised that this was recored from outside my window.

He also added, _"I moved in next door by the way. Feel free to come around at any time, for_ any _reason, wink wink, nudge nudge. See you hear in 10, dress nice, you wanna make sure I'm drooling over you so you can prove my next statement wrong. I drool all the time, not just because it was your lap I was laying in. ;)_

 _-Jace_

 _P.S. Were going to coffee by the way. Thats all I'll say. Also, it may of may not be a public event, (It's a public event) ;)"_

I smiled and got up to get dressed.

I was going to blow his mind. If I could, I might add. I had momentarily forgotten about our fake relationship, and it suddenly dawned on me that he might have just taken our flirting as casual friendly teasing.

 _Or maybe not_ , the other half of my brain said. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked quite good actually. _Nothing a little lip gloss can't fix_ , I thought cheerfully.

I said a quick goodbye to Simon, locked the door behind me, and started the five second walk to Jace's new place, which was, as promised, right next door to Simon's apartment.

I kicked on the door, and stood for a few moments until the door opened.

 **Well, that was Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I hope that you will follow favourite, and review, to show me that you are reading and enjoying this story. Until next time,**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	8. Tea and Dinner Out

**Chapter 8! I really can't believe I've written 8 Chapters now. This story's come on longer than I had thought it would, which is a good thing! :)**

 **Please Enjoy! :)**

Jace stood in his doorway, only his head visible, a look of annoyance on his face. "Quit Kicking!", he ordered.

I kicked the door once more, just to annoy him. It worked. He gave me a kind of warning look, but I just smirked.

He opened the door wider, and stepping forward. He was shirt-less, and I looked away blushing.

"See anything you like?", he asked, smirking. I just took a sharp intake of breath and ignored him. The truth was, I did see something I liked, very much so.

I didn't say that though. I wondered if his muscled arms would feel as hard as they looked. I wanted to poke his 6-pack, just to check it was real. I did just that.

"Ow", he said, more instinctively rather than in pain. He looked at me in a surprised confusion.

I just blushed, shrugged and stepped past him into his kitchen. I flicked the kettle on, grabbed a cup and teabag, and stood and waited for the water to boil.

Jace entered the kitchen blushing. _Wait, what?! Was Jace_ blushing _? Wow, that's a surprise_.

I looked at him for a moment, before turning to pour the boiled water into my cup. Jace grabbed me by my waist from behind and lifted me up. I went still as he turned me around, and placed me back on the floor, before going to do what I was doing.

 _This boy had a whole new level of chivalry_.

I decided I'd make myself useful by unpacking some kitchen appliances and cutlery from some boxes on the floor, labeled: "Handle with care".

I packed all the cutlery into the first draw, and when I went to collect more items, I noticed a USB labeled, "Unsent emails", and frowned. I looked to make sure Jace wasn't looking, and slipped the USB into my pocket.

I hated to thing of my self as nosy, but I decided I'd look at that USB later. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and besides, at least on elf those emails had to be juicy on his feelings for me, unless they were all really old, which I somehow doubted.

I continued my unpacking like nothing had happened. Jace placed a cup on the table, along with a plate of biscuits, gesturing at my tea, which sat on the bench, and then telling me to sit down across from him.

Before I could pull out the chair, he was there, doing it for me. I raised my eyebrows at him, an approving look. I took a seat and sipped at my tea, burning my tongue a little bit, though nothing else seemed to matter in that moment except for the Golden Boy.

He sat across from me, casually picking up a biscuit and dipping it in his tea. I found it fascinating how he moved, dipping the biscuit in his tea, then out, then in again, then taking a crumbling bite.

When he caught me staring, he stopped what he was doing, and I wished he would continue giving me more things to stare at. My gaze moved from his hand to his eyes, green meeting gold, the world melting away except for us, all other things extinguished.

I parted my lips, and all of a sudden our faces were centimetres apart. I realised what was happening, then thought that I should first check if he even liked me, before trying to kiss him, and possibly embarrassing myself terribly.

I leaned back and pretended the nothing had happened, and I swear I saw a flash of disappointment, quickly hidden. That made me feel almost bad.

The rest of the half an hour we spent at Jace's how had some visible tension, and both of us didn't talk much, except for occasional questions and orders.

We quickly finished washing up (He washed, I dried), and Jace grabbed his keys and we drove to this new Italian place down the road.

As soon as we stepped inside, I knew there were going to be problems. There were people everywhere, at least 100 people all together. Turns out it was the grand opening, and so there were a lot of people. Jace's friends all sat in the left corner booth, playing a game of truth or dare.

I took my seat next to Jace, and almost gasped at what I saw. Izzy and Simon were sitting in the very corner, kissing passionately. I knew they were together, but they were so obvious. Then again, everyone thought that me and Jace were together, and it did probably seem like we were trying to put it out there.

The dare's were great. One person had to walk up and grab the waitresses butt, and when she slapped him, hard, I laughed.

Another person, Matt, I think his name was, had to spin around in circles for 20 seconds, then, while dizzy, flirt with the first person he bumped into.

That person happened to be a 53 year old man, and was a police officer, and Matt got yelled at a bit, white in the face, eyes wide and serious, and scared.

Alec Lightwood, Izzy's brother, had to go up to this guy, who was wearing a lot of sparkly things, glitter everywhere, and offer him a drink. The two ended up talking a lot, and I swear I saw them kissing in the back later on.

Then there was Sebastian Verlac, who got dared to kiss the closest person, who happened to be Jonathan Morgernstern, and both of them ended up throwing up all over each other, while the rest of us burst out laughing.

Then came my turn, and I picked truth. They definitely weren't prepared for that, because they had to have a small gathering to discuss what to ask me.

I was dreading the question that I hoped they wouldn't ask me. "So Clary", started Matt, and the others went silent. "When was your first time, and with who", he asked, and I mentally swore.

I felt like they had literally dropped a bomb on me. I could lie, but I knew I was known for being a terrible liar, and that I never got away with anything, no matter how small.

But this was big, and would put a kind of line between me and them, and they would treat me like an outsider. All this went through my mind as 1 second passed, 2 seconds, 5 seconds, 30 seconds.

"I-", I began, but my phone rang. It was Izzy, I looked up to see Izzy frantically gesturing that I answer, holding her phone under the table. Phew, she had saved me again, cause that's what best friend are for.

I held up my finger to tell them to hold on, before answering and pretending that someone was talking to me, walking towards the exit.

I quickly texted Jace, "Got to go, see you tomorrow! ;)", before hailing a cab and going home.

Not all of the night was bad though.

I had a USB to look at, and a boy to figure out.

 _Not a boy_ , I thought.

 _A_ Golden _Boy._

 **Well, that was Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will follow favourite and review. Please, I ask you to review, as I really love reading your opinions on my story.**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	9. New Truths

**Chapter 9! Please Enjoy, and I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks! :)**

I placed my keys on the table, and turned the kettle on. I changed from my going out clothes into some comfy pyjamas, and settled down on the couch, having a cup of tea, my laptop open in front.

When I fist plugged the USB in, what surprised me was the amount of emails. I was expecting like 5.

In the left corner, where the document count was, it read: "13", but I only ever ended up reading 9.

I clicked on the first one, and started reading.

 _"Hey Red, thought maybe we could meet at Taki's, discuss our 'relationship' and all, maybe-"_

I clicked on the next.

 _"Hey Red, meet me at Taki's, not for a date or anything just-"_

Next.

 _"Hey Red, wanna meet me at Taki's, cause I thought we could talk. Um, respond pleas-"_

 _~~~~~Click~~~~~_

 _"Hey Clare, I think maybe we should discuss ending this whole thing, it just feels too fake, and I feel like I'm using you and-"_

 _~~~~~Click~~~~~_

 _"Hey Clary, just wanted to apologise for the way I was acting this afternoon and-"_

 _~~~~~Click~~~~~_

 _"Hi Clare, um, I think we should talk, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but-"_

 _~~~~~Click~~~~~_

 _"Clary, there's something that I want to talk to you about, and I hope you won't hate me after I tell you, so please just here me out. Meet me at Java Jones? Um, I guess I'll see you ther-"_

 _~~~~~Click~~~~~_

 _"Clary, I need to talk with you. Java Jones?"_

The next one was a lot longer than the others.

 _"Clary, I'm afraid that I'm quite confused. Every time I see you, I try so hard to be nice, but then nasty thoughts pop up into my head, that you're only doing this because I blackmailed you, and I realise that I'm not good enough for you. So I take ti all out on you, and for that I am sorry._

 _"Over the past month, I have developed mixed feelings for you. At first I found you annoying, yet there has always been something about you that sparked my interest. You drive me insane sometimes, but I think I like that about you._

 _"I just thought that you should know, over the past month, I've enjoyed every second of my time spent with you, and wish that I had more, but I fear that you do not care about me as I think that I care about you._

 _"Maybe it would be better if I needed this whole fake relationship and all, then maybe we could become friends, and possibly something more._

 _"Whatever you decide, I will happily do. If you wish me to stop talking to you then I will, as I understand that after this message, you may not see me the same way._

 _Goodnight Clare, :)_

 _-Jace"_

Well, that settled something. He quite possibly had feelings for me, but I wasn't just going to run up to him and reply, I had to consult the wise-one first. The "wise-one" is Izzy by the way, and I knew that she was probably home now.

I ran all the way to her house, knocking impatiently on the front door.

Izzy opened the door, looking like she'd just got up. I practically pushed past her to get inside.

She frowned, taking a seat on the couch. I made myself a coffee, and sat down beside her.

"Ok, Clary, could you please tell me what this is all about, cause I'm really confused. Didn't you say you were going home? Did something happen?", she asked, looking worried.

I just gave her a small smile and started to explain everything. I told her basically everything, the fake relationship, the conversations, and finally, my feelings for Jace.

After I told her about the emails, she was smiling. "Oh, why isn't Simon that cite when he texts me", she complained, mainly as a joke.

When I asked her what to do now, she told me that I had to confess my feelings to him, but I told her my reason for not wanting to.

"Izzy, what happens if everything works out and we actually go out. He'll just dump me like all those other girls. Even after reading those emails, I still don't know he actually cares about me, or whether he just wants to get me into bed.

"He probably thinks this about all those other girls as well", I said to her.

"Hmm, I get the feeling he cares more about you than he does those other girls. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, and that's why I never doubted your relationship", she said reasonably.

"Besides", she added. "You're much prettier than all those other girls, and much nicer", she said kindly, and I was surprised. Izzy hardly ever complimented people honestly, and when she did, she did it very half-hearted.

"Thanks by the way, Izzy, for getting me out of that embarrassing truth tonight", I said gently, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Hey, that's what best friend's are for", she answered, matching my smile with one of her own.

We shared a bit of a girly moment there, we hugged, gossiped, and told each other the things that we loved about the other. And of course, we discussed boys.

I ended up staying the night at Izzy's house, both of us huddled up together on the couch under a fluffy blue blanket, falling asleep to "Mean Girls".

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

I woke up at 10:30, looking around and realising that Izzy and I had school today, and had missed half the day.

I woke Izzy, and together, we decided we'd stay home. I made pancakes for breakfast, because in case you din't know, Isabelle is the worst cook. She always burns things, and adds the wrong ingredients, and nothing she makes ever tastes any good.

I set breakfast on the table with two plates, just as the doorbell rang.

I answered it, and opened the door to reveal Jace Herondale, in school uniform, looking as gorgeous as ever.

What did the Golden Boy want this time.

 **Well, that was chapter 9, and I'm sorry that it might not have been that great. Please follow, favourite, and review!**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	10. He's Drunk

**Chapter 10! I'm honestly so surprised that this story has even lasted 10 chapters! I really hope that you are all enjoying this story, and that you will follow, favourite, and review, to share your thoughts, and any corrections, or suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Turns out, Jace wasn't here for me, he was here to use the bathroom, and he looked quite surprised to see me here.

Izzy let him in, and only after he staggered slightly, did I realise that he was drunk. I walked back over to Izzy, who had turned on the tv and was watching tangled.

It was up to the part where Rapunzel and Flynn are on the boat and they sing At last I see the the light. I started to sing along, quiet at first, but me and Izzy ended up dancing with each other and singing very loudly.

We didn't hear the toilet flush, or Jace coming into the room. We just continued to sing, so much emotion in our voices. When the song ended, we were both gasping for breath, wiping sweat from our foreheads.

We smiled at each other joyously, before remembering Jace, who seemed very interested in my eyes.

He just wouldn't look away, and continued to stare at me. Izzy, noticing this, frowned slightly, before announcing that she would go to bed, barely saying goodnight, and rushing off to her room to give us some privacy.

Me and Jace's gazes held, and all of a sudden, he was a lot closer than before. He smelled faintly of alcohol, though I barely noticed. I was too busy staring at his intriguing perfect golden eyes, his long golden eyelashes.

He was even closer now, and I could see every detail of his perfect, angular cheekbones, every curve of his lips.

My heart started to beat faster, as his face came only a few centimetres from mine.

My knees felt weak.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered, and I would've blushed if I hadn't been focusing so intently on his eyes, staring in wonder at the angelic golden colour in them, and the adoring expression he wore.

I could feel his breath on my face, and I felt drunk.

His hand came up and gently started to caress my cheek, and I let my eyelids flutter closed, absorbing the warmth that radiated from his touch.

His touch sent tingles through my whole body, and I could've fallen asleep if I wanted to.

He pulled away, and I resisted the urge to whine.

"You're always so understanding, and you almost treat people kindly, and I love how you can be really mood-d-y", he slurred the last part, but I din't even notice.

He was now using his fingers to trace the shape of my lips, and I just sat there and let him, my breath warm on his fingers.

He licked his lips, and mine parted.

He moved to close the distance between us, and I didn't protest at all. We were both leaning forward, my head tilting to the side slightly, and our gazes remained on the others' lips.

I felt his breath on my lips once more, before we were kissing.

Time seemed to stop, and the world was drowned out, and all that mattered was Jace's lips on mine. Our lips moved in synchronised patterns, slow and fragile, as though we were afraid that we might shatter like glass.

As we kissed, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder over all the possibilities that were now open for us. _But what happens if we don't work out_ , a part of my brain said. I told it to shut up and focused entirely on the boy in front of me, the golden boy, whom I was kissing, and who made me feel so incredibly happy.

Jace's hands went to under my shirt, mine in his hair, grabbing and tugging to my desire.

With shaky hands, he unbuttoned my shirt, before pulling it over my head.

I looked down self-consciously, I was only in a plain white bra, nothing exotic.

But Jace didn't seem to care. He was just seeing _me_.

I tugged on his shirt impatiently until it came off.

Whilst kissing, I moved the both of us to Izzy's guest bedroom.

As soon as we got in, Jace all but jumped, with me in his arms, onto the bed.

He was now on top of me, covering me completely, and his eyes were full of desire.

A thought occurred to me suddenly, that I was not the first one whom Jace had done this to. I was letting myself be toyed with, just like he toyed with those other girls.

 _All he cared about was getting me into bed, just like those other jerks who Izzy always recommends. They were all the same, and I was a fool for thinking one to be different._

I remembered that he was quite drunk, and probably wouldn't remember this happening.

When Jace went to take off my jeans, I put one hand on his, and stopped him. He looked incredibly confused for one moment, then became suddenly angry.

I got up from the bed, pulling on an old shirt. He started to yell, so I held the door open for him and told him: "get out".

"Oh, so you let me kiss you, you lead me to your bedroom, then you stop me from doing the whole deed? Who the hell do you think you are?", he asked angrily.

"I'm Clary Fray", I said in response, before once agin gesturing for the door.

This time, he left, and I heard the front door slam behind him. Izzy appeared in her bedroom doorway, looking confused.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what just happened?", she asked.

"I do mind you asking, please jot now Iz", I said in response, and she looked hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping, but I should probably sleep before I take my anger out on you. Goodnight", I said plainly, before once again entering the guest room, this time to sleep.

All night, I lay awake, lost in thought about what to do next.

Little did I know that Jace Herondale spent the night regretting what he had done, and feeling guilty, and crying in fact.

I guess I would see him tomorrow, and hopefully he wouldn't remember what had happened tonight, but of course, he did.

He wouldn't tell me right away of course, but I knew that when the moment came, he would.

 _There's nothing I can do about it tonight_ , I thought, as my mind drifted off to sleep, and to dreams of the Golden Boy.

 **Well, that was Chapter 10! I hope your not too disappointed about the outcome of that kiss, but I thought that this would make for a longer, and more interesting story. I hope that you will follow, favourite, and review!**

 **I wish you all the best,**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter 11! I hope you find this chapter satisfying, and I hope that you are enjoying this story! Please follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

I woke up still feeling exhausted. I didn't get much sleep, as I kept having dreams of Jace, and kept on waking up, expecting to see him next to me, and feeling disappointed when I realised that he wasn't.

I got up dizzily, and stumbled over to the blinds, throwing them open and letting in the sunlight.

I blinked multiple times, before stepping out into the kitchen, where I saw me and Jace's shirts hanging off the couch.

I heard the sink, and saw Izzy step out of the bathroom, noticing as well, the shirts. Her eyes widened.

"Woah, did you…y'know?", she questioned, and I blushed, embarrassed.

"No…I mean, nearly, but no", I answered honestly. She looked at me knowingly for a moment, before he confusion appeared once more.

"Um…so last night you didn't want to talk, but…what happened last night?". She looked scared, as though she were afraid I'd snap. It was a reasonable fear, I suppose, after last night.

I told her all that had happened. She thought for a moment before talking again.

"I think you did the right thing. I mean he wasn't in a right state of mind, cause he was drunk, and he could've just been trying to take advantage of you", she told me honestly.

I smiled at her. I was hoping that she'd be on my side.

"Coffee?", I asked her. "Yes, _please_ ", she answered enthusiastically.

Right as I switched on the coffee machine, my phone rang. I looked down and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the ID.

 _Jace Herondale._

I silently communicated all this to Izzy, who's eyes widened , as she began rambling about what to do.

I caught the gist. _Just pretend nothing happened_.

I answered and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?", I said fake-happily.

"Um…hi", was Jace's response, and I feared for one dreadful moment that he knew I was pretending not to remember.

"So, why'd you call?", I asked, trying to sound casual, almost bored, when really I was jumping up and down, shaking slightly.

"Well, I remember drinking a lot last night, and I don't really remember much after. I was just wondering what happened", he said cautiously, and I knew he was wondering if he… _did_ anything last night.

"Uh, well you came over, used the toilet, and Izzy made you a coffee, but you ended up passing out, so we took you home", I told him, praying that he wouldn't remember.

"Oh, ok", he responded, and I could hear relief in his voice.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a crazy dream", he told me.

I decided to take my chances. "Oh, yeah? What happened?", I asked him amusedly.

Silence. Finally he spoke up. "Oh, nothing that bad, just the usual drunk, uh, kissing dream that involves people that you wouldn't expect it too", he said carefully, and then quickly added,

"Uh, people like your parents, of course, not that I'm, uh, dreaming of my parents, or your parents!

"I just, uh, was dreaming of, uh, n-not about you or anything!

"Uh, I wasn't dreaming about anything too bad, or anything that you need to know, in fact it would be best if you didn't know.

"Y'know, the kind of dream that, uh, is kinda weird, b-but not too weird, like not involving…y'know, but maybe a close one.

"But not with anyones parents or anything, especially my own, or not your's either, or Izzy, or, uh…

"Anyway, um…wanna go to coffee this morning? I heard about this new place about a block from here, and I thought it might be nice to go there with you, y'know, as f-friends".

By the end of his adorable nervous rambling and muttering, I was too shocked to answer his proposal.

How confusing was this boy? He seems relieved that it was "All a dream", and then he's on some nervous ramble, and then he's asking me out to lunch, still telling me "As friends", even though the last part was said with something that resembled disappointment.

Being the idiot I am when it comes to boys, I was left thoroughly confused, muttering a quick "Meet you at the corner at 9:30", before hanging up.

I got dressed into some casual clothes; a grey zip-up jacket with a hood, and some blue skinny jeans.

At 9:20, Jace rang the doorbell. I frowned. I specifically told him to meet me at the _corner_. Not at the door.

I shoved my converse on and answered the door. Izzy had gone to Simon's earlier, so I was home alone.

I can't even try to deny it. _Jace looked hot_. _Like, really hot!_

He must have caught me ogling at him, cause he raised his eyebrows. "how'd I do?", he asked suggestively, and I almost swooned.

"Oh, am I supposed to be impressed by… _this?_ ", I joked, and he laughed.

"You bet. Oh, and but he way, I can't even pretend that you don't look gorgeous today", he said kindly.

"Not that your not always gorgeous", he added, and I blushed, which seemed to make him happy.

We stared for a moment into each other's eyes, but then the moment was ruined, because that's when Jace noticed his shirt on the the back of my couch, and I knew that I couldn't lie to him convincingly.

I could try though.

"Oh yeah, you left your shirt by the way, cause you tried to make a move on Izzy, and I didn't want you to have to suffer the embarrassment, so I didn't tell you on the phone", I explained calmly, praying to any god or angel, or even any power of any sort, that Jace wouldn't see through my lie like glass.

He seemed confused for a moment, but then covered it up quickly. I knew that he didn't fully believe me, and I hadn't expected him to, but at least the matter could be forgotten for a little while longer, and I could momentarily forget my problems.

Wow, I sounded like some depressed teenager who's always obsessing over their problems.

I put all thoughts aside as Jace gave me a warm smile, and gestured for us to go.

I'd been to several restaurants and cafes with Jace now, and every time I enjoyed myself.

At least, every time that we were alone, without some band of gossipy followers.

Luckily, Jace had picked a place where we were alone, no stupid people from our class ruining everything.

I decided I'd allow myself to enjoy this happy moment with Jace, as it could quite possibly be our last, if he decides that I'm not worth his time, m and drops me like he does all those other girls.

 _He wouldn't treat me any better than those other girls. Right?_

 **Well, that was Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, but its a school night, and I gotta go to bed soon! Please follow, favourite, and review, to share all your thoughts and ideas! :)**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	12. Sad Comments

**Chapter 12! Sorry for posting Chapter 11 twice! I meant to post this one, and only just realised otherwise! Please Enjoy! :)**

Jace and I were seated at the table in the far corner, cramped next to each other, eating this strange variety of rice, vegetables, and stale garlic bread. Jace was seated to my right.

We were seated so close to each other, that every now and then my arm would brush his, and both of us would shift ever-so-slightly.

At least it wasn't only me who felt awkward.

Jace leaned over me to grab a napkin, and accidentally hit me in the face with his elbow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", he exclaimed, frantically checking my face for marks, when it wasn't even that painful.

It was cute though, watching this eyebrows scrunch up as he looked at me with worry.

I took that opportunity to let my flirtatious self sneak through. I leaned close to him, put my mouth right up to his ear and whispered softly, "You know, you didn't hurt me that bad. You are cute though".

I saw him visibly shudder, and smiled to myself, not even stopping there. I took his left earlobe in between my teeth and chewed softly.

His eyelids fluttered closed, and I breathed a laugh on his cheek, finally leaning back.

I made sure he was watching while I flirtatiously licked my lips. He just sat there, stunned, and it was priceless.

I ordered a lollipop, that's right, they sold lollipops in this restaurant.

I places it in my mouth and moved it around slowly, intensely, watching Jace's eyes widen in surprise upon seeing me "Flirtatiously suck on a lollipop", which sounds a lot like something else, but that's not what I mean.

I mean _literally_ suck on a lollipop. _Flirtatiously_.

I finally stopped when I was satisfied with his reactions. _Priceless_.

I smiled at him sweetly, before turning back to my sticky rice, which was looking very unappetising.

I could feel his eyes on me, and with any other guy I would bring them up on it, but it was Jace, so I let it slide. _Just this once_.

My hand was currently resting on my knee, and I moved it, very slowly, to the right. Jace did the same, moving his to the left.

We were both looking at our meals, while actually focusing on each others hands. Finally our hands reached, and he threaded his fingers into mine.

I gave bis hand a small squeeze, which seemed to surprise him.

"Hey Clary, I've been thinking, and-", but he was cut off.

What happened next was just _bad_.

My phone buzzed on the table, and Jace went to look, and saw… _I just froze._

Jace was currently reading a message from Izzy that went:

 _"Hey Clare, just wondering if Jace knows that you nearly had sex last night, or if he's still oblivious. Let me know! Sorry if I'm interrupting something! ;)_

 _-Izzy"_

Oh, she sure as hell was interrupting something. Something that could have gotten real interesting.

Never before had I been at such a loss of words as I was now.

I just sat and waited for his reaction. First confusion, then surprise, then fear, then realisation.

"So that wasn't a dream, and that's why my shirt was on your couch!", he exclaimed, mainly to himself, though his next statement was directed at me.

"And I wasn't dreaming about you pushing me away. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I was drunk and I made foolish decisions. It was just a habit, something that I've done to countless girls. I just hope you can forgive me", he sounded desperate, and also very sorry.

I went to cut him off, to tell him that I did care about him, and that I didn't feel bad about what we had done, and that the only reason I had stopped him was because I was scared he was using me, but he kept on talking.

"It didn't mean anything", he said quickly and convincingly, and I felt my heart smash.

"It was just some stupid drunk decision", he continued, probably thinking that I'd be happy, when really, I wanted to scream at him to stop, that he was hurting me really bad.

"So, can we please go back to the way we were, just friends?", he asked, pleading, and I had to hold back my tears.

"Of course!", I exclaimed, putting on a smile, and I could see relief all over his face.

I turned my head away to quickly wipe a tear from my cheek. I took a deep breath, and did my best to pretend that everything was fine.

I shoved the food into my mouth as a distraction, and asked Jace if he was ready to go back now.

He agreed that it was getting late, and that we should probably go, and so we went back to his house.

I wasn't in the mood at all for talking after our conversation in the restaurant, so I made the excuse of being tired, and ran home, the tears just flowing uncontrollably.

Izzy was already inside, smiling when she heard the door open, then immediately freezing upon seeing me bawling my eyes out on the couch.

She ran to comfort me, putting her arms around my shoulders and muttering words of comfort.

I leaned into her, explaining, between sobs, all that had happened, and by the end, she looked so sad for me. She told me that it was all going to be ok, and that she would talk to Jace.

I cried harder when I thought of the letter that was on my bedside table upstairs, the letter that I had meant to send to him this afternoon, after I got back.

The letter that read:

 _"Dear Jace,_

 _I'm not quite sure if you feel the same way about me as I do about you._

 _If you do though, and if you also care for me as I care for you, then I propose this,_

 _We end our fake relationship, and start a new one, a_ real _one._

 _You see Jace, you are really important to me, and a few days ago I realised something, something very important._

 _Jace Herondale, I think I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry if you do not feel the same way, but I thought you should know._

 _-With love,_

 _Your Orange-haired klutz,_

 _-Clary"._

 **Well that's Chapter 12! I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter, and that you will follow, favourite, and review.**

 **My most beloved readers,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, and being inspirations for us all, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	13. Drunk AGAIN!

**Chapter 13! I hope this story isn't getting really boring, and I am trying my best to keep it interesting, and there will be some more Place in the next 2 chapters probably! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Jace ended our fake relationship. He thought it stupid, after all that had happened, and I was almost disappointed.

When he told me about it, I encouraged the idea, as I was sick of us having to pretend to be madly in love, one of us not even pretending, whenever we went out to some place public.

I agreed before I knew what this would mean. Now I had to just sit there and watch, jealously, Jace and some new girl trying to shove their tongues down each others throats.

If that wasn't bad enough, sometimes I could hear moaning and screams from Jace's bedroom window, and those were the sounds that I feel asleep to every night, pathetically dreaming about how that should be me in there, not some clingy girl, who doesn't yet know that she's being used.

She'll wake up to a note, explaining coldly how he was just using her for the sex, and dropping her, just like what had happened to all those other girls.

I wanted desperately for Jace to stop these terrible things, but every time I mentioned it, he seemed to grow distant, and answered simply, before changing the subject.

I really was regretting ever agreeing to end our relationship, though, what other option did I have?

 _Oh, hey Jace, I don't want to end our_ fake _relationship, I like being your fake-girlfriend, it's fun!_

Instead of uselessly letting my mind wander to other possibilities, I just opened my laptop and clicked on my history assignment.

I was sitting at my desk, leaning back casually in my "Rolly chair" as I've always called it.

I had to do a stupid history assignment on important people of the Middle Ages. I had gotten information on King John, and Richard the lion heart, but now I had to do their mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine.

The first thing I noticed when I googled her name: No last name, which was strange. She was always just referred to as Eleanor of Aquitaine.

I had written a summary of all the important things she did, how she was queen of France and queen of England, when my phone buzzed.

I looked over, and smiled. It was a message from Jace. My smile vanished. He was asking me to come pick him up from some bar, which meant he was most likely drunk, and with a girl, expecting me to be his free taxi, a role I didn't like to serve as".

I couldn't resist the temptation to do a favour for the man whom I was so stupidly in love with, though, and so I put on my fur coat, and set out into the windy evening.

I unlocked my car, and hopped in, turning the key and starting the car. I drove distractedly through the busy streets of New York, keeping an eye out for any sign that had the name of the bar on it.

When I finally located it, I could see that it was no dodgy bar, but a bar/restaurant, where in the back some band was playing. I located Jace, and, as I expected, there was a girl, basically clinging to his leg.

He appeared very drunk, and was flirting, very obviously, with the girl, who was practically drooling over him. I frowned, and walked over. Jace spotted me, and smiled lazily, giving me a small drunk wave.

I just sighed, and told him to come with me. He protested, saying that he didn't want to leave, and I would've managed to persuade him, had I not been interrupted.

"Clary?", I heard someone ask behind me, and I turned to see Simon standing in a group of about four people, and I realised that eh had been in the band that was playing up the back.

I smiled and gestured for him to come over. He returned my smile with one of his own, and made is way over to me. He saw Jace and smirked.

"Looks like Goldie got himself drunk, and is now in need of a drive home", he said, with humour evident in his voice.

I just continued to smile, and gave Simon a hug, which seemed to annoy Jace, who came over and grabbed me by the arm possessively while glaring daggers at Simon.

I just frowned, and attempted to break free if his grasp, but it was like iron.

"Jace, please let go", I told him concernedly, but he just continued to glare at Simon.

Finally he released his grip, and mumbled quietly that I was driving. I gave Simon an apologetic glance, and wrote my number on a piece of paper, before giving it to him and telling him to call so that we could arrange coffee or a movie, as friends of course.

When he asked if Izzy could come along, I nodded and told him that him and Izzy were a package deal, and that to exclude her would be like to seperate a mother and her child.

He laughed, and I waved him goodbye, grabbed Jace's hand and led him outside, where I could see my car in the distance.

He started muttering, in between laughs, drunk statements, like: "What happ-p-pens if-f p-p-pepper-r pig-g-g-g got in a figh-ght with c-c-aptai-ain amer-i-ica", and "Who at a bar-r-r sp-speaks-s Germ-ma-a-n-n-n, I just want to h-have so-m-me f-f-fu-uu-n". ***A/N: Without the drunk slurring, this says: 'What happens if peppa pig got in a fight with captain America.' and 'who at a bar speaks German, I just want to have some fun.'***

I just ignored him. This was until something he said made me entirely focus on his words, especially when I heard my name being said.

"And then-n-n w-what happ=pens-s when I hav-v-ve to tell Clary", he said to himself, as a frown crossed his face, and his eyes looked blank and defeated.

I looked away and focused on the road. When we got to Jace's house, I helped him inside, hanged his shirt, which was dripping wet with an alcoholic drink, and wrote him a note just in case he forgot that this happened in the morning.

When I went to say goodnight to him, I found Jace already asleep, tucked up in his bed, his expression peaceful.

I smiled, and left fro my apartment, thew whole time thinking confusedly;

 _What did Jace have to tell me?_

 **Well, that's Chapter 13! Everyone, I have no idea when this story will end, and am still deciding how it will end, but I will try not to let it die, I'll try and end it good, and I can guarantee at least another 2 Chapters. I hope that all of you students will enjoy your holidays, and spend time with the ones that make you happy, whether that be just yourself or your family, or friends! :) Please follow, favourite, and review to share your opinions on this story!**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	14. Coffee Spill

**Chapter 14! I'm pleasantly surprised that this story has even lasted 14 chapters! :) I keep on saying to follow, favourite, and review, and that sounds really demanding and ungrateful, and so I wanted to thank everyone for following and reviewing, and for just reading this story. I really am thankful and appreciative to those who have done all these things. It shows that you are enjoying this story, and that makes me incredibly happy! :) I hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter! :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, nor do I own any of these names and characters.**

Jace and I hadn't seen each other for days now, and I felt like he was trying to avoid me. Why, I didn't know, but it just felt unlike him to just stop talking, especially for a few days.

I mean, it wasn't unusual for him to be in a non-talkative mood where he wouldn't speak, text, or call, but that was just for a day, not multiple.

I didn't really have much time to actually ask him about anything though, as I was incredibly busy trying to have a painting completed by Tuesday. It was Saturday, school was on in a fortnight, and I just sat uncomfortably on my couch, listening quietly to the news, while attempting to get something on the blank canvas in front of me.

The problem was, I just couldn't stop thinking about Jace, and doing that girly thing where you analyse way-too-closely the actions of someone, and come up with all these crazy conclusions about how their feeling, but then you end up even more lost, and being self-conscious.

 _I was acting like Izzy_ , and that's not something I never thought I'd do. Speaking of Izzy, I may or may not have mentioned, but she hasn't really been talking to me ever since she started going to Simon's regularly, and it wasn't that our friendship was over, or that we'd had a fight or something, it was plainly just because both her and I had other things to do.

The fact that I hadn't even thought about Izzy that much during our separation inspired some guilt, and I knew I had to call her and check how she was, even if it was just to clear my conscience.

I dropped the paintbrush I was holding resignedly, and picked up my iPhone 4. Yes, I needed a new phone. My current one was smashed, and was in desperate need of a storage update.

I went into my contacts, just as I saw, in the corner of my eye, a number above my messages icon. _Did that say 21?!_ I tapped on the icon, and my messages popped up, and sure enough, there were 21 messages, all from _Jace._

I frowned slightly, clicking on them. I then proceed to read them, growing more confused by each one.

 ** _"Clary, I'm sorry for dragging you to that bar to pick me up, I'm really sorry. :I"_**

 ** _Clary, you've been a bit distant lately. :I_**

 ** _Did I do something wrong?_**

 ** _If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry. :(_**

 ** _If you'll please just respond, I really am sorry. :I_**

 ** _Clare, are you okay? You haven't texted._**

 ** _I really am sorry Clare, just please forgive me?_**

 ** _I know I haven't come over, but I don't want to come if you don't want me there_**

 ** _If you want me to come over and apologise to your face, please just say the word and I'll be there._**

The rest were all just repetitive "Are you okay?"'s. The last message was received just 10 minutes ago. I was about to reply, when the phone dinged and I saw another message from Jace, only just sent. It read:

 ** _Clare, do you mind if I come over, because I am. I hope your not mad, and if you are I can leave, but I need to make sure that you're okay. See you in 5._**

One word to describe what I'm feeling; confusion. Though I was also nervous, I was confused above all. Apparently, he'd been texting heaps, and I was too busy and lost in my own mind to notice.

Now I had to explain that I had completely forgotten about him, because I was way too stubborn to admit that I'd been thinking about him.

 _It doesn't matter anyway, like he cares about me, all he cares about is those stupid girls who give him exactly what he wants, the things that I couldn't give him_ , the horrible part of my brain said.

I heard the doorbell and panicked. I scrambled up from my seat and rushed to the door. I threw it wide open, and there stood Jace, looking as if he'd just climbed through hell, his hair pasted to his face, his clothes ruffled, and his hands clammy with sweat.

He looked nervous as hell, and so to calm him down, I gave him a smile, and told him to sit, while making my way to the kitchen to microwave 2 chocolate hot-cross buns, and prepare a coffee for each of us. I could hear Jace fidgeting with things, and tapping his hands on the table in a wild pattern.

I just smiled to myself. Never before had I seen the Golden Boy this nervous, and it was entertaining to watch.

The smile left my face in an instant, as I knocked over the cup of newly made coffee all over my shirt, the boiling water blistering my skin quickly. I felt as though fire was racing up my chest and arms, searing my skin.

My reaction was to just jump up and down crazily, traitorous gasps and scream escaping my mouth, all thoughts of Jace forgotten. Then I felt arms underneath mine, and I leaned into Jace, the pain slowly fading.

I don't even think that my skin was burning anymore, but I just used it as an excuse to be this close to Jace, to soak in his warmth, and pretend I could feel care in his touch, feel love in the movements of his fragile pianist hands, so gentle, yet firm underneath my arms, practically holding me up.

Maybe I didn't have to pretend though. I swear I could feel some sort of care in his touch, some sort of encouragement.

We were so close, and my desire completely took hold of me, and that's when I made the stupidest decision. I kissed him.

I leaned up at lightning speed, and smashed my lips onto his soft ones. I moved at an impatient speed, suddenly on top of him. He just stood completely still, his surprise showing visibly in his every action.

He didn't kiss back, and I felt a terrible cold find its place in my heart. The tiny fantasy of a dream I had was distinguished, the truth seeping into the very bottoms of my heart, of my bones and blood, sending shivers up my spine, and forcing tears to my eyes.

I froze, then ran, out the door, away from the questions that he would want answered. I ran from the person whom I had given my heart to, the person who would never feel the same way as I did.

It turns out, after I left, Jace stood in that exact position for another hour, feeling dead, fearing that what he wanted between us could never happen now, and fearing that I no longer cared for him, and no longer wanted to be with him.

 _Was he right? Did I no longer care for him, could I let him go?_

 _Stop lying to yourself_ , I thought.

I'd never get over this boy.

 **Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter! I hope you are still enjoying this story, and that you will follow, favourite and review.**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	15. Some Much-Needed Friendly Support!

**Chapter 15! I know that the last Chapter ended really dramatically, and so I really hope that this Chapter is satisfactory. I apologise for the late update, and assure you that I have not given up on this story, nor have I given up on my new story, Another Cinder-Herondale Story. I hope to update soon! Enjoy! :)**

"C'mon Clary, you can't just hide in your bed for the rest of your life and pretend everything's fine, you have to get up sooner or later", said Izzy for the umpteenth time, staring at the sprawled figure on my bed, AKA me!

I just groaned in response, rolling over and absorbing the warmth of my bed. I hadn't talked to Jace since I ran out on him last night.

I had received countless missed calls and texts, all of which were just saying that we needed to talk. Izzy sighed, and shoved the blankets to the floor, exposing the cold morning breeze to my skin. I yelped, before reaching down and grabbing fistfuls of blanket, tugging them back onto me.

Izzy, however, was also holding fistfuls of the blankets and was attempting to tug them free of my grasp. It soon became a playful tug-o'-war between the two of us, a battle for the blankets.

After 5 minutes of intense battle, I was victorious. I yelled triumphantly, and took home the winning prize; My warmth and coziness.

I was glad that we still had 2 weeks of holidays left, as that was 2 more weeks that I could avoid Jace until I could muster enough courage to approach him and have a conversation with him about what had happened between us only a day ago.

I had been studiously ignoring Jace all of yesterday night, and planned to ignore him further.

The only person for which I was willing to leave the house for at all, was Simon. I needed to talk to him desperately and clear my mind a bit. I guess that there was actually 2 people. Simon _and Izzy._

These days they were basically the same person, and every time I saw the 2 of them sharing loving looks or acting in a loving manner, I felt my heart clench in unreasonable jealousy.

Unwelcome thoughts would enter my mind, ones that protested that this should be me and Jace. I knew that thinking these things was pointless. You couldn't fix a problem by just thinking about it. You had to actually do something about it, and I was too much of a coward to even look into Jace's eyes, let along talk to him.

I had called Simon last night and asked if we could meet up soon. He had answered happily that he could meet me as early as the morning after. I accepted that offer, and so I was now about to get changed into some casual wear. I just had to shake off Izzy first.

Izzy knew that I was meeting up with Simon, and though she claimed that she didn't mind it, I knew that there was a small speck of jealousy that she tried to hide. She knew that there was nothing going on between Simon and I, and yet, understandably, she still felt slightly jealous.

I understood this, and when I imagined Izzy going to coffee with Jace and the two having fun and building their "friendship", I'd probably get a sudden urge to lock Izzy up in a basement and have Jace all to myself.

 _Have Jace all to myself._ Those words put a desirable image into my mind, but don't worry, I wasn't going to lock up my best friend, not even for Jace Herondale.

Speaking of this best friend, she was currently leaning against one of the 4 wooden posts that held my bed together. "Izzy, I promised Simon I'd be at Java Jones at 10. Its 9:45, and if you don't leave me alone to get changed and leave, then I will be late", I told Izzy.

She just sighed, before giving me a smile and a wave, and leaving quietly, the front door closing softly behind her. I changed into a light blue tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, with a brown fur coat. Overall, I looked mildly pretty.

I left at 5 minutes to 10, and as I crossed my front yard, I saw Jace tending to his garden. He appeared to have also seen me, and so I hurriedly crossed the street and attempted to forget about Jace.

This boy was always in my mind and it actually really annoyed me, the fact that I couldn't get his image out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried and no matter what I tried to think of instead.

The cold air brushed against my face as I strode toward Java Jones. As I entered the building, I caught sight of Simon, who was ordering a coffee at the front from a lady who looked like she was from the 70's, with her big white boots and her pink, patterned, disco-style outfit. On top of her head was a bush of brown hair that reached up in curls.

Her name tag told me that her name was Maia. She glanced my way with a small polite smile, before going back to her work. I took a seat in the far corner, just as Simon came shuffling carefully toward the table, a glass of juice held firmly in each of his hands.

Simon placed the two drinks on the dirty table, and took the seat next to me. "If I'm right about what you're thinking, then you're thinking about Jace. Am I right?", he asked. "Hella right, as always", I answered with a smile.

Simon and I had grown close over the past few weeks. Not like "Crush" close, but a friendly close. We kind of just clicked, right after I made it clear that I wasn't just trying to be friends with him because Izzy had forced me to or anything, and right after he told me he was relieved to hear it, not that he had thought that, but it was a thought lingering in the back of his head.

"So, what are you fretting about now", he asked jokingly, and I responded with a groan. "Simon, you won't believe it, I kissed him!", I all but screamed at my new best-friend. Izzy only found out about my "Kissing Incident" this morning. Had she found out even earlier, I had no doubt Simon would already have heard about it.

"Ok, so you kissed him, and now you're worried about what? That you weren't a good kisser or something? Clary, let me assure you, I'm sure you are an amazing kisser and-", rambled Simon, but I cut him off.

"He didn't kiss back", I blurted out, surprising myself. That felt amazing, to finally tell someone, other than Izzy of course, about the incident. Izzy was always way too honest, and sometimes that was really unhelpful with things that were really troubling you.

"Um…ok, so he didn't kiss back?", Simon asked uncertainly. "Yep, pretty much", I told him disappointedly. "I'm such an idiot, I don't know why I did it, I was hurt and he was there to comfort me, and it was like I was in some trance! Oh, I sound pathetic!" I said, as tears started to form in my eyes.

In an instant, Simon was there for me to lean on and draw strength from. I relaxed into his arms and let the tears fall, not giving a damn what these people thought. To them, I was probably just some hysterical drama queen who didn't know how to deal with her problems. I didn't care though.

Everybody just needs a friend sometimes. Not all issues can be dealt with when you feel alone.

After 5 minutes of hysteric crying, and of Simon's muttered encouragement, I felt a whole lot better. "Thanks Simon", I told him as we were leaving Java Jones. "For what?", he asked. "For being there for me", I told him. "Of course! I'll always be there for you Clary, ok?", he told me gently. "Ok", I said in answer.

"So, where to next?", asked Simon as we continued to walk, without a location in mind, just a friendly stroll through New York. "I don't really care", I told him honestly. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Izzy's house?", he recommended. "Izzy's house it is then", I decided, and we began to walk more purposefully.

 **Well, that's Chapter 15! Guys, I'm** ** _really_** **sorry that I haven't updated for so long. This document has been on my desktop for ages, uncompleted. This chapter was originally going to be about 2500 words long, but I couldn't finish in time, and thought this was an ok ending. The next chapter will be updated soon! :) Thank you all for reading, I hope you are enjoying this story, please Follow, Favourite, and Review to share your thoughts on this story! I will try to write the second Chapter for Another Cinder-Herondale story! I'm really sorry to all of you who have followed and reviewed that story, and have been excited for the next chapter! I'll try and get to work on that as soon as I can! Thank You all again, for your patience and support! :)**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	16. Really? Third-Wheel?

**Chapter 16! I really hope that you will enjoy the content of this chapter! It's literally based** ** _Just_** **after Chapter 15! Thank You all for reading this story! Please Follow, Favourite, and Review to share your thoughts and any feedback! Please Enjoy! :)**

"Ok, so just a wild guess, Izzy's been on your mind all day, and you've wanted nothing more than to just run to her house and just see her?", I asked Simon with amusement.

"Hmmm…That pretty much sums it up", he responded with just as much amusement in his voice, which caused me to burst out laughing. Simon joined in, and within seconds, the two of us had stopped walking, and were clutching at our stomach's, trying desperately to stop laughing while tears of joy streamed from our eyes.

Once we were finally able to contain our laughter, we began the walk to Izzy's once more. We were in such a giggly mood, and every time we so much as looked at something even remotely out of the ordinary, we couldn't stop laughing.

While walking past an elderly couple's garden, I noticed a gnome that looked like a big-nosed, male version of Natalie Portman, and upon making the comparison, both Simon and burst out laughing, both of us so red in the face that we must have looked even stranger to the neighbours than we probably already did.

As we neared Izzy's front porch, we were still laughing uncontrollably, and only did we stop, when we heard a loud feminine voice from the top stair.

"Well, look who finally decided they missed me so terribly much, that they just _had_ to check in and say hi", said Izzy, standing up, looking amused when she saw our red faces. We hadn't told Izzy that we'd be dropping by, because we decided that it would add to the "surprise".

Turns out, Izzy was waiting for us. I smiled at her, and received one of her signature smiles that lit up her entire face. While Simon ran forward to hug his girlfriend, I just hung back and examined my bitten nails. "All right, so I _have_ prepared a game for us to play", announced Izzy excitedly, wiggling her fingers.

Me and Simon groaned at exactly the same time in defeat. "Just get it over with", Simon told Izzy. "What're we playing?"

"We are playing…", Izzy yelled, leaving a break before giving the answer. "My own custom version of would you rather!", She announced with wide eyes, a joyous smile stuck on her face.

I raised my eyebrows. _Not_ too _bad. There are worse options_. "Who wants to go first?", asked Izzy, looking between me and Simon. "You mean…right here?", asked Simon with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course here silly!", exclaimed Izzy, as if it were obvious. "Um…ok, well, how about you go first Izzy?", I suggested.

"Me?", Izzy asked us. She then turned to Simon. "Is the decision unanimous?", she asked him.

"The decision is unanimous. First up on our list of contestants, we have…Drum roll please…Isabelle Lightwood!", Simon announced in a rather good impression of a television host.

Izzy chuckled lightly before turning to both of us. "Ok, hit me", she said to us. When me and Simon both looked at her confusedly, she frowned.

"Don't you know how to play this game?", she asked us. We both shook our heads.

"Oh, well, whoever is selected—so, me—has the other two players give them two choices for the would you rather question. So, maybe Clary would say would you rather—blah-di-blah—and then Simon, you give me an alternative choice, and I pick between them.

"If I choose an option that you would have done the other choice, then you need to ask me for a reason why I chose that option. Then, if I don't give a satisfactory answer, I have to complete a dare which you both get to decide on. Remember, this is the same for all the other players", Izzy said slowly, and repetitively, until we both understood the rules.

Simon and I began this game of torture with the classic: "Would you rather go through a boiling hot desert, and then emerge into a refreshing pool, or walk through a freezing cold ice-land, and emerge into a warm bath or sauna".

Izzy chose the option to be cold and then emerge warm, and claimed that it was nicer to be cold and warm up in front of a heater or something, than to be hot and jump in a pool.

Simon agreed with her, but I stuck to my opinion, which is that there are heaps of ways to get warm, but its often hard to cool down when your sweating.

Next up was Simon. When Izzy asked him: "Would you rather get ripped to shreds by lions, and be dead in 5 minutes, or…-", she and I made eye contact. We then used our "Super all-powerful girly best-friend abilities" to silently give each other a message.

I smiled in a gesture of understanding. "-or be cut to pieces with a machete, and eaten away by fire ants, all while still living and feeling".

We predicted his answer in advance, and it did not surprise either of us, when he immediately said: "Obviously the first. Who would pick the second way?"

Izzy smiled at him quickly, before lowering her head and muttering "Coward", just loud enough for Simon to hear. He frowned at her, looking confused. "How is that cowardice in the slightest?", he asked her, and then turned suspiciously to the smiling girl on his right who somehow knew something that he didn't, and also happened to be me.

I just shrugging, grinning at him. Izzy decided to be the good friend, and explained to him. "It was a trick question. Me and Clary would have picked the second, because if you're going to be punished either way, be as stubborn as you can and make everything harder and more painful. Die an honourable death", she said easily, smiling sweetly at him, a look of adoration in her eyes.

"That is why your a coward, though I won't deny it, thats one of the reasons why I love you", she finished, but then realised what she'd just said.

I suddenly felt very "Third-wheely", and slowly stood up, Simon and Izzy too focused on each other to notice.

"Y-y, you l-love me?", he asked her, as though in a trance. Izzy silently nodded, nibbling at her bottom lip nervously.

"Do You?", she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Do I what?", he asked back, just as quiet.

"Do you love me?", she asked, her voice almost inaudible. "I-", he started, their eyes never leaving each other's. "I do", he said.

One might have expected fireworks and cheering at his words, but Izzy only said: "Say it".

"I-", he started again. "I love you".

Izzy took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening.

"I love you Isabelle Lightwood", Simon continued seriously. To anyone, it was obvious that he was not lying at all, just by looking into his eyes and seeing that amazing look that could never be faked.

"I love you, and I will always be there to care for you, and I will always be there if you need me", he told her, and she gained an identical look in her eyes.

"I will never stop needing you Simon Lewis. My Simon Lewis", she said, tears of joy starting to form in her brown eyes that were so full of hope and adoration for the man standing in front of her.

The two embraced each other in what I thought to be the most important moment of any relationship. The hug that signified the start of a couple being in love.

"My Simon. My guardian", Isabelle repeated multiple times into Simon's shoulder.

I had left the room now, and the last thing I heard was "My Isabelle. My warrior", before quietly leaving the house, leaving the couple to their privacy.

 **What do you think about the ending to this chapter? I quite liked it! I thought it was adorable honestly! You didn't think I could deny the opportunity to write some cutsie Sizzy, did you? But anyway, thank you for reading! I don't know if the next Chapter will be out by tomorrow, but hopefully soon! I feel like I need to finish this story before I start to write the second chapter of "Another Cinder-Herondale Story". I tried, but I'm really invested into this story again, and don't want any more distractions. I hope to update soon! Thank You! Please Follow, Favourite, and Review. Thanks Again!**

 **Raziel Bless You,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	17. He likes me! Wait, he didn't say that!

**Chapter 17! I know you're probably thinking; "FINALLY!", and I'm really sorry about the late update! I Hope you Enjoy this latest Chapter! :)**

Groaning. That was the sound that Izzy had to listen to as she violently shook me awake. It was the first day back at school, and hell, I was totally unprepared to again be social and actually _talk_ to people.

I spent the entire night before winging about my problems to Izzy and Simon, who had stayed the night at my house. It was Tuesday, first day back, due date for 3 assignments, and the day of the deciding of my "Love-life", if you could even call it that.

What I mean by this is that today was the day where I could not avoid one Jace Herondale. I would be forced to work, and maybe even speak, with him. Nothing on earth could prepare me for this. The stomach butterflies must have sensed my weakness, and taken this opportunity to fly around crazily.

In other words, I felt queasy and self-conscious, suddenly shy and embarrassed. What about the people at school?

 _Had he told anyone of the mistake I had made?_

 _Did he forget?_

I sure as hell hoped he'd forgotten all about it, because I sure hadn't. I remembered it as if it had literally just happened.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

 _We were so close, and my desire completely took hold of me, and that's when I made the stupidest decision. I kissed him._

 _I leaned up at lightning speed, and smashed my lips onto his soft ones. I moved at an impatient speed, suddenly on top of him. He just stood completely still, his surprise showing visibly in his every action._

 _He didn't kiss back, and I felt a terrible cold find its place in my heart. The tiny fantasy of a dream I had was distinguished, the truth seeping into the very bottoms of my heart, of my bones and blood, sending shivers up my spine, and forcing tears to my eyes._

 _I froze, then ran, out the door, away from the questions that he would want answered. I ran from the person whom I had given my heart to, the person who would never feel the same way as I did._

~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~

I remembered, quite distinctly, how he had quite visibly showed his lack of interest in me.

And now, today, I had to speak to him for the first time since "The Incident". _What was he going to say? What was he going to_ think _?_

 _Had he told everyone of what had occurred that day? Was I walking into a social-trap involving endless torment?_

 _If everyone knew what had happened, how would everyone feel about me?_

 _What would happen if the teachers found out, and I'd have to forever deal with their pitiful looks._

These were all thoughts that were constantly occurring to me.

"Clary, wake up!", shouted Izzy. "You don't have long, get up, get changed, and go to school", she continued, shaking me more insistently. With a groan I sat up, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"Where's Simon?", I asked groggily. "In the shower, where you should be in 3 minutes", she responded.

I stretched before getting out of bed and making my way over to my wardrobe. I picked out my school uniform and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?", Simon said. "You done?", I asked.

"Yep", was his response. I twisted the knob and was welcomed by a gust of warm moisture. I breathed the warm air in, said a quick "Be out in 5 minutes", and took a shower.

I let the hot water wash away my worries, and after a 2 minute shower, I dried myself and dressed into some casual clothes for school.

Traffic was, you might say, disgusting; cars swerving every direction while crowds of pedestrians cross roads at different points.

The drive was insufferable, with Izzy shouting words into my ear about how kind Simon was and how good of a boyfriend he was.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

 **"**

 **PERIOD 1: MATHS**

 **PERIOD 2: ENGLISH**

 **PERIOD 3: ART**

 **PERIOD 4: ART  
PERIOD 5: HISTORY**

 **PERIOD 6: ART**

 **"**

I sighed, putting my timetable back into my bag. Jace wasn't in my Art class, nor was he in my Maths class, which meant that the only classes I could get stuck working with him in were English and History.

 _Maybe I could just avoid him?_ , was my absolutely genius idea, AKA worst idea _ever!_

I decided I'd just wait to see if he would even bother trying to talk to me. _Why would he?_ , I thought.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Maths was boring. The teacher made us pair up and solve these puzzles that year 5's could have done.

English was a lot more exciting, with me being forced to sit next to the very person I dreaded talking to. I hoped Jace wouldn't try to make conversation, but of course, he did.

We were assigned group tasks and of course, I was stuck with Goldie. Deep inside, I was actually quite glad of this, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

I was sitting quietly across the table from Jace when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up, only to look down again when noticing his gaze on my lips. _Not here, not now_ , I told myself.

I would talk to him later, but for now, I had schoolwork to do. All resistance inside me evaporated when Jace asked; "You wouldn't happen to be the partying type, would you?".

"Um…uh—", I answered stupidly, before amending it to; "Not really. I mean, I've never really been invited to one".

"So if I was to invite you to one—?", he inquired, and I stared ,dumbfounded, at him for a moment before answering him.

"I suppose I would go, depending on whether I thought you were doing it out of mockery or sincerity", I replied honestly.

"And if I was to do it out of full sincerity—?", he inquired further, and the "Stomach-Butterflies" hit me.

"Well, I suppose I would go. Why? I doubt you'd want to invite me to a party after what I did", I said without thinking, and my eyes widened.

"What you 'did' only made me want to invite you to a party even more", he said, and I searched his face for any signs of his usual sarcastic, joking self. I found none.

"You can't be serious", I told him, looking into his eyes.

"What if I am?", he asked seriously.

"That's not possible! Look, is this some kind of joke, or-or, some kind of…some kind of prank…because I'm sorry about what I did, and there's nothing I can do to change what I did, and I really don't think I deserve mockery", I told him, my eyes never leaving his.

"Who said anything about mockery?", he questioned. "Why must you think I am mocking you? Is it not possible for you to think that someone might actually _like_ you? Is it impossible to believe that someone might actually care for you—that someone actually _wants_ you? That someone might have realised that he has been a complete and utter jerk to you, and that he wants to make things right?", he went on, his gaze still on my eyes.

There was no anger in his expression, only a calm seriousness.

I was at a complete loss for words. "Uhh—", I started to say something but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright Everyone, packing up, posters up the front. We'll work on those further tomorrow. Thank You, have a good day guys", she said, standing up from her desk as the other 30 people in the class stood up for recess.

Jace remained seated however, waiting for me to answer. When I didn't, he stood up, looking disappointed.

"I'll see you in History, yeah?", he asked. "Uh, yeah", I muttered in response. He gathered his things, before leaving the classroom.

"Thank you Miss Penhallow!", I called to the front of the classroom before leaving to find Izzy and Simon.

 _Well, at least I know that he likes me!_ , I thought to myself while walking towards the table where my two best friends sat at. _Oh, wait! He didn't exactly say that, did he? Oh, shut up and keep walking!_ , I told myself.

 **Well, Chapter 17 has finally been written! I'm really sorry for the delayed chapter, I've moved houses and have been just out of the writing mood! I'm really sorry, but at least its written now, rather than never! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For my birthday, I got 9 BOOKS, so, lots of reading for ME! Hahaha, but I'm really excited to read them! I've read A Court Of Thorns And Roses, and, honestly, I loved it! I've got the second and third book in that series to read, and also I have the entire throne of glass series now, plus, OF COURSE, Lord Of Shadows from the Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare! Where would we be without the Shadowhunter Chronicles, seriously! Hahaha, can't wait to read all those books, and of course, I am excited to continue this story! To those of you who have followed Another Cinder-Herondale Story, I'm SO SO sorry that the second chapter STILL isn't out! I'll try to get to it as soon as I can, but with School, Reading, and also Writing THIS story, I haven't had the time to really sit down and try to get an idea of what to write! Again, sorry, and I also apologise for this MASSIVE Authors Note!**

 **I'll try to get onto the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank You for reading! If you are enjoying the tory, please follow and favourite, if you haven't already! Alos, I would really appreciate a review with your thoughts on my story!**

 **Thank You for reading!**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	18. Some Talking, Smiling, and Laughing!

**Ok, so this is Chapter 18 now! Yes, it's been forever, I know, but I really hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! I will try super hard to get another chapter out really soon. Please enjoy, and if you do, follow and favourite this story, and a review would really be appreciated. Please enjoy! :)**

 _Oh my god he totally likes me. He does. He must. It was phrased that way. I think._ "—to think that someone might actually like you...that someone might actually care for you—"

 _Yep. He totally likes me. But as a friend, or as more? I couldn't really piece it together. He kind of sounded like he was glad I kissed him. But that can't be right. Because that was a mistake. Because I shouldn't have kissed him. Because it was stupid. Or perhaps it was not._

But if he liked me, why didn't he do anything. Why didn't he react at all when I ran. Why didn't he shout my name, tell me to stop, tell me it was all fine. That's right, he didn't. So he couldn't like me. It must have been some sick joke. Something he and his countless friends would laugh at in a weeks time. Because that's all I was to them. A joke. _But to him you could be something more_ , a voice in my head urged. _Something special_.

~~~~~Half an hour of thinking later~~~~~

The bell rang. Jace stood from his seat two rows down to intercept me before I left the classroom. He failed, because I dashed out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow. He did, however, manage to catch up to me just as I was exiting the hall. He looked me in the eye.

"So...I couldn't help but notice your speedy exit. I'd let you go, but I really would like an answer to my offer, and I figured you probably aren't missing anything. You only do painting on Fridays, so your not missing out on that."

"How did you know I only do painting on Fridays?" I asked him, curious.

"Because I pay attention to what you do, surprising as it may seem," he responded with an upward tilt of his mouth. Oh no. I was doing it again. I was staring at his lips.

"So what's your answer?" He asked, pretending not to notice my gaze.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah. Um...well, I suppose I'll go, if you'd like me to."

"I would," he said immediately.

"Then it's decided," I said with a nod.

"Good," he said simply, and then pressed a small ripped square of paper into my hand with his number written on it.

"Ok, so it's at Emma Carstairs house, but I promise you'll be welcomed and not kicked out. I've let them know that you might be coming."

"And what's their opinion on this?" I asked grimly.

"Does their opinion matter? If they really don't want you there, I'll happily take you somewhere else. The only reason I'm actually going there is because I figured I'd have a better chance of you going with me."

I laughed softly. "Spoken like a true hero," I told him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, amused.

"Well, only a true hero would defy the populars. It's not for the faint of heart."

He looked confused. "I think I should go before I witness your truly crazy side."

I smiled, trying to look as insane as possible. "Maybe you should."

He turned to go, but then reconsidered. "One last thing. Would you prefer if I picked you up or would you like to make your own arrangements?"

"Oh, I can get there, it's okay, but...thank you for the offer," I answered brightly.

"Very well. I'll see you there at six thirty. The address is on the back of that bit of paper I gave you. And remember, if you have any problems or anything, just call."

I nodded. "Thanks Jace."

He went to turn, but, again, reconsidered.

"Your friends are welcome to tag along, you know. Simon and Isabelle, I mean," he said sincerely.

I smiled crazily at him.

"Thank you again, and I'll ask them."

Silence, but not the bad kind. Jace smiled an insufferably amazing smile. It was infectious. It was gorgeous. Once again, I found my attention on his divine lips.

He smiled knowingly, and then jokingly knelt to the floor, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. "I shall see you later then, your highness," he said in a British accent. I laughed, then schooled my features into seriousness. "Indeed, grand duke," I replied in a much worse accent.

Jace stood up suddenly, faking outrage. "Grand duke?! Grand duke?! Is that all you think of me?!"

And then he was gone, my laugh echoing around me in the now-almost-empty hall.

And it then clicked into my mind that I was going to attend a party with one Jace Herondale.

And I sure was excited.

 **Okay, so I don't even properly know where this is going, but oh well. I'm sorry for the people who read my "ending", because I decided I'm not going to just end it, but instead I'm going to attempt to finish this story properly. And, yes, I know it's been like 6 months since I updated, and I'm so terribly sorry to everyone, but I just kind of lost ideas for this story. But now I'm going to try to continue it. I know this chapter has a lot of dialogue, and that's because, personally, I really enjoy reading dialogue, and I wanted to try and write some. Sorry for my terrible humour at the end! Typical of a romance, I know, but I enjoyed it! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, and that you follow, favourite, and review. Thank you all for everything! :)**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	19. Yes?

**Ok, so I was kind of reading through Just Another Pretty Boy, and I realised that I never finished it. I never gave you all the ending you deserve. So, I'm making an offer. Reading through it, I realised that some parts of this fanfiction were far-fetched, badly written, and sometimes just ridiculous. At some moments it was really cheesy, but looking back I smile, cause it was a fun journey, writing for hours at a time and trying to please the expansive number of viewers. And at the time it overwhelmed me. It never felt good enough to share, so I never felt comfortable trying to write an ending. And I apologise to those poor 100 or so people who saw my lame and undeserving attempt at finishing it off quickly with about 400 words. That was ridiculous, and it didn't resolve anything. So, I'm making an offer. I'm willing to give it a go once again. But if I'm doing it, I have to do it right, so I'll have to update a lot of the story. Fix issues, maybe rewrite some of it. And it may not live up to your expectations. And I'm sorry if it doesn't. But anyway, I'll try.**

 **So, if you want me to give it a go. To start from the beginning and change a few things, and attempt to write a final one, two, or three chapters to sum the story up, just write 'yes' in a review. If I get a redeeming amount, I'll do it. Because if that's what you readers want, of course I'll be happy to try. If you have an additional request, maybe that I post another story entirely of the revised edition and leave the 'good-old' one for you all to remember, just put that in a review as well. I see every review! I really do, and I pay attention to them, too. So there you go. Just put a 'yes' in a review if you want me to try and fix the story up and patch it all together, and finalise it. I'll try my best. Thank you for your endless and kind support, for the 20, 561 views, for the 70 followers, 35 favourites, and the 24 reviews that have inspired me. Thank you so much! Words cannot express it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **As always, whether this is positively responded to or not,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


End file.
